Salazar (Aboodash56)
Erron Black, also known as Salazar, is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting games series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Appearance Erron Black/Salazar emulates the appearance of the cowboys of the old west. In Deadly Alliance, he is depicted wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, wristbands, jeans with leather straps and brown cowboy shoes, a Stetson hat that barely covers his dark blonde hair, a brown scarf that covers the lower half of his face and various bandoliers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. He also has two hostlers that houses his two revolvers. He regains the same outfit in Armageddon, but wears a mask instead of a scarf and replaces the wristbands with gauntlets. In Mortal Kombat X, Black regains his cowboy outfit from Deadly Alliance and Armageddon, but he wears black pants instead of jeans and brown boots, two hostlers are included on the side of his pants and he has his outfit updated. Combat characteristics As a gunslinger, Erron Black/Salazar is a master of firearms and one of Outworld's deadly warriors as declared by Shang Tusng and Kotal Kahn. An expert marksman, Erron Black is a crack shot with both of his pistols and rifle, as well as a competent hand-to-hand fighter. His marksmanship is so superb, he can ricochet bullets effortlessly. He also uses bombs filled with sand for added offensive means. He even uses caltrops to control his opponent's movements. He is also competent in swordfighting, using a severed Tarkatan arm blade strapped into a handle (that also has the skeletal hand of the likely former owner of said arm blade) that he uses to brutally stab and slash at his opponents. He also apparently is a master in various other unusual tactics. One of these are caltrops in which he uses sometimes to damage the opponent over time and leave a sprinting opponent dead in their tracks. Erron Black utilizes sand as well, throwing it up to the opponent's face, stunning them for a free hit. Signature Moves *'Sand Grenade:' Erron Black rolls a sand grenade on the ground which explodes under his opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sand Shot and has Black throw the grenade out faster and shoot it once it reaches under his enemy, doing more damage. This has close, medium and far versions. *'Caltrops:' Erron Black throws out several caltrops that damage his enemy as they step on them. They also stop the opponent from sprinting. This also has close (in front of Erron) and far (about mid-screen away) versions. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Double Trops and has Black throw out twice as many, also doubling the damage and their area of effect. *'Sand Slide:' Erron Black dives feet first under his opponent, tripping them up into the air. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Slide Shots and has armor. Black shoots his opponent twice once they're knocked into the air. *'Sand Gust:' Erron Black pulls out a sand grenade and smashes it between his hands, releasing the sand explosion. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Dust Storm and does more damage with increased range. *'Sand Trap:' Erron Black grabs his opponent, tackles them to the ground and then fires off several shots from his revolvers into their face. (MKX) **The enchanced version is called Quick Sand, which has armor. It can also be enhanced after the opponent has been tackled, which adds one more shot at the opponent once Black stands back up for extra damage. *'Money Shot:' Erron Black flips a coin into the air and fires a shot at it, ricocheting the bullet off it and at his opponent. Has Close, Medium and Far distance versions. (MKX - Gunslinger Variation) **The enhanced version is called Barrage and has Black fire off three shots. *'Stand Off:' Erron Black stands his ground and can follow up with various attacks with his revolvers. (MKX - Gunslinger Variation) **'Holster', where he doesn't draw his guns. **'Spin Shot', where he draws and fires both revolvers with a dash spin backwards. **'Quick Shot', where he draws both revolvers and fires them into the air. **'Low Shot', where he draws one revolver and fires at his opponents feet, then their abdomen. *'Sand Toss:' Erron Black flings sand up in a rising arc doing little damage to his opponent, but also briefly stunning them for a free hit. This replaces his Sand Gust in the Outlaw variation. (MKX - Outlaw Variation) **The enhanced version is called Sand Throw and has Black throw a larger amount of sand for more damage. It also has armor. *'Tarkatan Stab:' Erron Black unsheathes his Tarkatan blade and impales his opponent through their abdomen, lifting them into the air before they fall to their knees, where he follows up with several stabs before breaking the blade off in their chest. The opponent will be left bleeding after the blade is broken off, causing extra damage over time, but Black cannot use the move again during this time. Moves and kombos including the sword can be used but with less range. (MKX - Outlaw Variation) **The enhanced version is called Tarkatan Infection, which has armor and it leaves the opponent bleeding for a longer period, however this also extends the time the sword will be unavailable for. *'Long Shot:' Erron Black drops to his knees, draws his rifle and gets off a shot at his opponent's legs. It can also be charged for more damage or used to cancel certain moves. (MKX - Marksman Variation) **The enhanced version is called Sniper Shot and does more damage. *'Swing Shot:' Erron Black draws his rifle out by the barrel and smacks his opponent with it across their face, launching them in the air. (MKX - Marksman Variation) **This move can be enhanced after the opponent gets hit, which has Black firing a shot at them when they're airborne, for extra damage. *'Unload:' Erron Black draws his rifle and unloads several shots while walking backwards. (MKX - Marksman Variation) **The enhanced version is called Barrage and has Black fire three shots that track the opponent, bursting them into the air. * X-Ray Move - Trick Shot: Erron Black throws a grenade at his opponent's feet, stunning them, then loads a bullet with the opponent's name on it into his revolver, fires it, hitting his opponent's hip and shattering it. The bullet ricochets up to his opponent's shoulder blade, and ricochets one last time to exit out their shoulder and hit their jaw. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Black pistol whips his opponent with his revolvers, then shoots their kneecap and fires a shot in their face. (MKX) Fatalities *'Sand Storm:' Erron Black fires a single round into his opponent's abdomen, then throws a sand grenade into the hole, shooting it as well. The sand grenade explodes, releasing streams of sand that pour out of his opponent's mouth, eyes and ears as the sand rises up their waist, leaving them twitching. (MKX) *'Six Shooter:' Erron Black draws his revolvers and shoots the opponent twice in the chest and once in the shoulder, leaving holes. He then shoots the opponent cheek, leaving a huge hole. Finally he shoots the opponent three times in the stomach. The opponent proceeds to falls on his/her knee, immediately collapsing afterwards. (MKX) History Pre-Mortal Kombat Erron Black's past is shrouded in mystery, with his origins never explained and unclear at best, but it was known that he was born to Isaac Black around the 1800's and became a Wild West gunslinger mercenary. During his early days as a mercenary, Black was hired by Outworld sorcerer Shang Tsung to assassinate an Earthrealm warrior. As payment, Black was given the secret to long life, making him virtually immortal. He would gone one to become a gun for hire and adapt the codename "Salazar". At some point, he had met Kano prior to the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament and Kano offered him to join the Black Dragon, but he declined. Original Timeline= Pre-Deadly Alliance During the Outworld invasion, Black, now known as Salazar, was kidnapped by the Tarkatan army, but killed them all and chose to remain in Outworld as a gun for hire. There, he spent years wandering its vast territories, selling his amazing weaponry skills to local warlords. Deadly Alliance Years later, Salazar crossed paths with Shang Tsung and Quan Chi at a bar in Z'Unkahrah and accepted their deal to join him and Quan Chi as their enforcer for the Deadly Alliance. It was during the time that he met the Red Dragon leader, Mavado and former Edenian ambassador, Tanya. The Deadly Alliance then had Kano and Salazar oversee the enslavement of a small village, who would construct a temple over Onaga's tomb to house the Soulnado. During its construction, Kano and Salazar were personally assaulted and defeated by Li Mei, which caught Shang Tsung and Quan Chi's attantion. During Raiden's Earthrealm's champions attack on the Deadly Alliance, Salazar faced against Sonya Blade on Shang Tsung's place, but was defeated by Johnny Cage. When the Deadly Alliance was destroyed, Salazar continued wandering Outworld. Battle of Armageddon Prior to the Battle of Armageddon, Salazar was kidnapped by the Red Dragon, led by Daegon. Daegon wanted Salazar to join the Red Dragon to help him finding Blaze in exchange for killing Kano. He accepted the offer, becoming the clan's bounty hunter. Daegon also had Salazar witness Mavado's resurrection after his death by Kabal. Salazar, however, detested the Red Dragon and never approved their methods and their objective. When Daegon's brother, Taven arrived at the Red Dragon's stronghold, Daegon ordered both Salazar and Mavado to kill Taven while he prepares to leave, but Taven defeated them both in combat. Salazar then left the Red Dragon as he did not stand any of them and only killed for power Althuough he left the Red Dragon, Salazar join the Forces of Darkness in the Battle of Armageddon, along with Mavado. During the final battle, he fought against Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, but was killed by Nightwolf; his head pierced by Nightwolf's axe. |-|Alternte Timeline= Pre-Shinnok's Return During the Outworld invasion, Black was kidnapped by the Tarkatan army, but killed them all and chose to remain in Outworld as a gun for hire anyway. He spent years wandering its vast territories, selling his amazing weaponry skills to local warlords. He was hired by Outworld's emperor, Kotal Kahn, to be his enforcer. Sometime before Shinnok's invasion, Black killed Black Dragon member Kobra. Outworld Civil War and Shinnok's Return Black is seen leading Kotal Kahn's convoy through Outworld with Ermac. When Mileena's army ambushed the convoy, Erron is seen fighting the Tarkatans with his fellow teammates. After Kotal Kahn incapacitates Rain, Erron is sent to finish him. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, Mileena throws her sai into his hand, knocking his revolver out, Rain then quickly retreats as Mileena fights Kotal Kahn. When Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin arrive to Outworld seeking Kotal Kahn to confirm what Li Mei reported to Earthrealm; Mileena decimating entire villages with Shinnok's Amulet. However, Black and other warriors stop the four, when Cassie tries to show him Raiden's Blessing, Erron doesn't believe them saying that he could get a fake one in the marketplace. Just before Erron orders their death, Jin convinces Erron that he'd get punished if they are who they say they are, and could possibly get paid more if he does bring the four to Kotal. Erron agrees and starts to bring them to him. However the group pass a preparing public execution of a thief, Jin gets upset at the overkill of the punishment and knocks Erron away as he goes and frees the thief. Erron catches up with him and begins Kombat with him, but ultimately fails to Jin. After Jin and his teammates incapacitate the opposing force, D'Vorah brings Kotal Kahn who gets upset when it is revealed to him that Mileena is in possession of Shinnok's Amulet. After Jin defeats Kotal in kombat, Kotal Kahn and his associates are in indebted to Earthrealm to work together to stop Mileena. After D'Vorah's betrayal to Kotal Kahn, where she kills two guards and steals Shinnok's Amulet for Quan Chi, Erron, Reptile and Ermac discovers the bodies and deduce that it was D'Vorah's handiwork. When the Earthrealmers escape their cells, they run into the Outworlders and try to stay silent but quickly get detected by Reptile. Erron has a brief fight with Takeda but gets defeated by him. Erron, Reptile, and Ermac are present with their meeting with Kotal Kahn, informing him of D'Vorah's betrayal and that they believe that she is in league with the Earthrealm and freed the four fighters. Kotal Kahn, angered by her betrayal and the escape of his prisoners, declares war on Earthrealm and orders his men to prepare the armies. Shortly after Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei, Erron and his associates enter Earthrealm and run into Cassie and her team, who run off into the woods. The team set up an ambush on Kotal's forces and take out a majority of the fighters, however they are soon surrounded by the rest of Kotal's army. When Jacqui informs Kotal of Shinnok's presence, Kotal says that Earthrealm is doomed and decides to kill the Earthrealmers, hoping to appease Shinnok and buy time to build up Outworld's defenses. Just as the army, including Erron, are about to execute the team, Sub-Zero and his clan attack the forces allowing the Earthrealmers to escape. Erron Black and the rest of the Outworlders' fate is unknown after this, but it is likely that they escaped back into Outworld. Character Relationships *Born as Benjamin Mrach Jr. in Texas to Benjamin March Sr. and Elizabeth March. *Adopted by Isaiah Black and given the name "Erron Black". *Hired by Shang Tsung to assassinate an Earthrealm warrior and was given the ability of immortality by Tsung. *Spent decades wandering Outworld, selling his amazing weaponry skills to local warlords, and took on the name "Salazar". *Declined to join Kano's Black Dragon clan. Original Timeline *Was kidnapped by the Tarkatan army during Shao Kahn's Invasion of Earthrealm and killed them to escape. *Returned to Outworld and continued to sell his weaponry skills to local warlords. *Reunited with Shang Tsung in a bar in Z'Unkahrah and hired by Tsung as the Deadly Alliance's bounty hunter. *Became an enforcer for Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. *Ally to Mavado and Tanya. *Made a temporary alliance with Kano. *Enslaved Li Mei's village alongside Kano. He and Kano later fought against Li Mei but they were defeated by her. *Met Sonya Blade and became attracted to her, but was defeated by Johnny Cage. *Seperated ways with Tanya after the Deadly Alliance's death. *Surrounded and kidnapped by a revived Mavado and his Red Dragon army. *Met the Red Dragon leader Daegon. *Was offered to join the Red Dragon by Daegon in exchange for Kano's death. *Confronted Taven alongside Mavado but were defeated by him. *Left the Red Dragon after realizing their true intentions. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle of Armageddon. *Fought against Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at the Pyramid of Argus. *Killed by Nightwolf during Armageddon. New Timeline *Was kidnapped by the Tarkatan army during Shao Kahn's Invasion of Earthrealm and killed them to escape. *Returned to Outworld and continued to sell his weaponry skills to local warlords. *Hired by Kotal Kahn as one of his loyal enforcers. *Ally to Ferra/Torr, Reptile, and Ermac. *Rival to Mavado and Johnny Cage. *Met Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage at some point. *Killed Black Dragon member Kobra. *Defeated Rain during Mileena's attack in Z'Unkahrah, but was interrupted by Mileena. *Met Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, who are with Takahashi Takeda and Kung Jin to meet Kotal Kahn for the Earthrealm's cooperation to stop Mileena in Outworld. *Defeated by Cassie Cage and was impressed by her skills. *He, Reptile and Ermac witnessed D'Vorah's betrayal and learned that she was allied with Shinnok. *Defeated by Takahashi Takeda. *He, alongside Kotal Kahn and his forces, made a temporarily alliance with the Earthrealm warriors to fight against Shinnok's forces. Trivia *Erron Black is one of the few characters introduced in Mortal Kombat X to appear in the Original Mortal Kombat Timeline, along with Blanche and D'Vorah. **Erron Black's nickname, Salazar, was his name during production of Mortal Kombat X, as was revealed by files ripped directly from the game and confirmed by Brian Charred. This name is used in Aboodash56's continuity. *Erron Black is currently the only enforcer of Kotal's who doesn't originate from Outworld or a realm conquered by it; rather, he's a human from Earthrealm. *Several links between Erron Black, Kano, and the Black Dragon are referenced though his appaearnce in the series and made with interactions between the two characters in Mortal Kombat X: **It is implied by Kano in Deadly Alliance and the Mortal Kombat X Comic, that Erron Black, known as Salazar, attempted to join the Black Dragon, but was declined. **During many character interactions between Kano and Erron Black, Kano questions if Erron Black is interested in joining the Black Dragon. **In a character interaction, it is implied that Erron Black detests the Black Dragon as much as the Red Dragon, sometimes stating, "I can barely stand one of you". **According to a character interaction between Black and Kano, Black states he killed Black Dragon member Kobra at some point before the events of Mortal Kombat X. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Alternative Timeline